sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Mars (SMCU)
Sailor Mars is one of the five original Inner Sailor Senshi of the Solar System, and was the third Sailor Senshi introduced in the Cinematic Universe. Her civilian identity is Rei Hino, who also sometimes takes on another nickname: Flame Sniper. Her attacks are based around fire, psychic powers, and spiritual powers. Profile Rei is a fiery, boy-crazed maiko with ambitions to become a singer, songwriter, model, voice actress and eventually settling down into marriage. Rei's personality reflects her Sailor Mars power. She is a hot head, who gets into an angry rage quite easily. She is shown to be tough on others from time. Appearance Rei has straight long black hair with a purple shine and black/purple eyes. She stands at about 160 cm or 5 feet 3 inches. As Sailor Mars, she wears the standard Senshi outfit. The dominant color of her outfit was red while the accent color was purple. Biography Origins arc Rei Hino is a young maiko working at Hikawa Shrine. Flame Sniper In 2014, the shrine was under attack by a Youma named Pyrite. The Youma ambushes Rei while she was meditating at the shrine, when she detected an evil presence. After a bloody fight, Rei kicks and punches Pyrite until the Youma is destroyed, yet she is badly wounded and fell into a coma. However, she managed to place a Sacred Seal on the Youma's remains, making it disappear, before falling into her coma. Ami Mizuno, a friend of Rei, arrives at the shrine to find her and rush her to the hospital. Meanwhile in her coma, Rei encountered the spirit of Queen Serenity I, who bestowed her with a Sailor Crystal and a Crystal Change Rod. Eventually, Rei fully recovers from her injuries thanks to the Sailor Crystal. The Sailor Moon Movie Death Busters arc Fire Soul Bird Rei encounters Yaten Kou in Seoul. Jupiter’s Quest 2 Meet Vesta Battle of the Seven Sailor Moons Secret of the Silver Crystal Frozen Stars Stars arc Lost in Space Robot Revenge The Game Show of Doom Sailor Civil War Second Sailor Crusade Sailor Moon Omega biography Reuniting with the Sailor Senshi Another Story .]] Sailor Mars leads a team also consisting of Sailor Pluto, Sailor Kakyuu, Sailor Ceres, Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Sedna (Koan) to Hong Kong to search for Jadeite's Stone Gate. Powers Transformation Items * Crystal Change Rod – Rei raises the rod into the air and recites: “Mars Crystal Power, Make Up” Weapons * Sacred Seal – a scripture written with the words ''Akuryo Taisan (悪霊退散) used to perform Akuryo Taisan. * Mars Flame Arrow – used in Mars Flame Sniper. Attacks * Akuryo Taisan (悪霊退散) - used to purify and exorcise demons of any evil, which translates into "Evil Spirit, Begone." To perform this attack, Rei calls out, "Akuryo Taisan," then places a Sacred Seal on the enemy. Sometimes she would also chant the names - "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" (臨、兵、闘、者、皆、陣、列、在、前！; when combined into a sentence, it literally means "all warriors have been lined up in formation here") - while holding up the seal before performing the attack. * Fire Soul – Sailor Mars clasps her hands together with two index fingers pointing outwards (the first "kuji" gesture). A fireball forms at the tips of her index fingers which she then shoots forward, burning the enemy. * Fire Soul Bird – an upgrade of the Fire Soul where the flames take the shape of a bird. The attack is performed by throwing a Sacred Seal. Sailor Mars recites, "Fire Soul Bird" to release a fireball from her index fingers. The fire then engulfs the seal and took on the shape of a phoenix-like bird. * Burning Mandala - Sailor Mars creates a ring of fire. Then, the rings turned into eight smaller rings of fire that transform in a bright burst of light into a massive traditional Vajrayana Buddhism mandala, which flew towards the enemy like fire hoops. * Mars Snake Fire – Sailor Mars summons fire and surrounds it around her, then absorbs it in her hand, and throws the fire towards her enemy, which will later form in the shape of a snake. * Mars Flame Sniper – Sailor Mars summons a fiery bow and arrow, and then shoots the arrow toward her target. Trivia * Cinematic Universe Rei Hino is a big fan of James Bond. ** Coincidentally, numerous Bond film references are present in several Cinematic Universe films Rei has appeared in. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Sailor Mars (Character) Category:Aries Category:Female Category:Senshi Category:Sailor Senshi of the SMCU (KBFF) Category:Sailor Senshi of the Great Galactic Sailor War